Anti-Steve
This is my story of a weird and terrifying encounter with a strange being that I had no explanation for. I just got the 1.7.9 update which didn't add much to my Minecraft world. I had this world named King which I had started as a survival world back when I got Minecraft in 1.6.4. I was pretty fond of it because I worked on it a lot and had a 3 story house made out of spruce wood cobblestone and was redstone fuctional with ceiling lamps on every floor. I had chests full of valuables like emerald and gold and stuff like that. I was as happy as can be in my little world, until the update. I loaded by old world picking back up in a local village. I was out of emeralds so I went back to my house to get some more. I stepped inside and on the other side of the first floor stood a player with an odd skin. It was the default Steve skin with no beard but it was photo negitive . He had blue skin a red shirt and green pants with dark blue hair. All he did was stand there looking at me. I walked a bit closer and saw his name was 12470D. I was about two blocks from him when he charged me. It hit me with a 7 damage blast just from his fist. I bolted out the front door continued as it was chasing me. I had no idea what to do. I decided to head for the village and take shelter there. I was about halfway there when the creature made a roaring sound. I looked back and there where two of them! I heard the split again and then there where three then four then five, soon I was being chased by six creepy Steve's trying to kill me. I was near the village, I could make it I would survive! I dashed inside a church and closed the door. The villagers had no interest in being friends with these strange people. They ran like there was no tomorrow. I was at the top when the Steve's broke down the door. One punched me off the side and I fell with a crunch. I had half a heart left and the Steve's came pouring down on me then I died. I hit respawn but I didn't end up next to my bed on the second floor of my house. I was somewhere very dark and black I couldn't move but I looked around then I noticed that there was someone in front of me. I turned up my brightness and saw that right in front of me was that creepy Steve named 12470D. I stared at my screen for a few seconds then my game crashed! I reloaded it again and went to my world labeled King. I was next to my bed where I should be and everything looked normal but the lights were off. That's weird I thought. But what I was more concerned about was that the creepy Steve might be in my house. I went to my chest to grab some supplies when I realized it was empty I checked some more chestes and they were all empty. Everything I owned was gone even the lights on my ceiling. I accidently hit T triggering my chat bar. Some words popped up saying: I have taken all your things. I will be back again. Sincerely, Anti-Steve. If anyone else has a similar encounter please let me know, I want to find more info on this horrible creature! Category:Players Category:CreepyPasta